Off We Go
by Mixell
Summary: Amy and Karma. KARMY. Set a few years after high school. Karma is in College, Amy joined the military. Will their love prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First ****fan-fiction I have written since the days of S.O.N. I was sort of inspired to write my story about a personal experience with the military that my wife and I went through. Basic is hard. Especially when you are in a relationship with someone back home. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I do not own any faking it characters or anything to do with the show. I just wanted to write a story to pass the time while waiting for season 2B. **

**Thank you for reading. More to come.**

Amy's POV

"Let's go! Everyone in line! Males on the left! Females on the right!"

I literally just stepped off the bus from Austin to San Antonio and they are already yelling. I grab my duffle bag and stuff my phone charger into it. I keep my phone in my hand because I know I get one more phone call before it's time.

"Get in a line. Sit down. Get your phones out, call your loved ones, tell them you made it. Then put your phones in your bags!"

I pull my phone out and dial her number, it only rings once and I hear it pick up.

"Hello?"

"Karma, it's me! I made it to San Antonio, I just wanted to tell you that I love you!"

I feel confident until I hear her start to sob quietly.

"I love you too Amy, please write when you can, I promise I will be waiting for you! You are amazing."

"PUT THE PHONE AWAY NOW! ITS TIME TO GET ON THE BUS TO LACKLAND!" The man in the Air Force uniform yells.

"Baby I have to go. I love you!"

I hang up the phone before I get the chance to hear her reply. I hurriedly put my phone into my bag as they start to have all the females stand and get on the bus. 'Here we go,' I think to myself.

Karma's POV

I hear yelling in the background and then she hangs up before I even get the chance to reply back to her. I am sobbing, and I cannot stop. I know that it will be a few days before I hear from her again, she had warned me, she had reminded me of the phone calls that are mandatory while she is there. I try to calm myself down, but I just can't. I never in a million years would have guessed that she, of all people, my one and only Amy would have joined the Air Force! Now she's going through eight and a half weeks of basic training with limited communication to the outside world. I knew that there is only one way that I'm going to make it through, and that's with the help of my friends. But not tonight. Tonight I just want to be in my feelings. I want to curl up in a little ball of sadness and cry until I can fall asleep. If I can fall asleep.

Amy's POV

It was a short ride to the training squadron I had been assigned to, the 323rd TRS. The building looked new in the distance.

We pull up in front of the building, I'm sitting in a window seat next to a girl I met at the airport. We both gasp at the same time as we see them coming. The distinct hats gave away their titles. Our military training instructors (MTIs) and they were all women. I felt terror inside me. One with black hair, long enough to be let down, but short enough not to touch her uniform collar, slowly walked onto the bus.

"You have 45 seconds to get off this bus."

She walked off the bus and stood to the side. We all grabbed the bags we brought and a bag of things they issued us as we scrambled to get off the bus. We ran to these yellow dots on the ground and the MTI's started playing a game with our heads where we had to pick up and put down our bags several times. Then we raced up the stairwell to the third floor of the complex and into a dorm room. They gave us all a piece of paper and told us to write down our loved ones address. It was a postcard that had the address of our dormitory on it. I wrote the only person I cared to hear from, Karma.

"YOU LOOK WEAK"

A woman MTI yelled at me from less than a foot from my face.

"YOU'RE TINY, TRAINEE, YOU AREN'T GOING TO MAKE IT VERY FAR HERE"

I couldn't open my mouth to say a word. I was a mixture of terrified and confused. I was just sitting on the floor writing Karma's address and she just went off on me. 'What have I gotten myself into?' I thought to myself.

After we were given about 3 minutes to take a shower, it was finally time for bed. It was late, my watch showed that it was 15 minutes past 4 in the morning. As the MTI's hit the lights and left the dorm, two trainee's entered the room with blue M16's. You could tell the weapons were fake. I had read about this. They were part of our 'big sister flight.'

One girl looked out the flap of the door and shut it "All clear, Cortez."

"Great, Wilke."

The girl who was called Cortez took a flashlight and walked to my bunk.

"Trainee, you are in the bed that they are gonna pick for dorm chief."

I gave her a confused look. I had heard the term before, but I couldn't remember what it meant.

"I'm Reagan Cortez, dorm chief of your big sister flight. If you need help with anything, don't be afraid to ask. I'll be here every night on entry controller duty until I graduate in about 3 weeks."

"Raudenfeld, I said. My name is Amy Raudenfeld. I really appreciate it, Cortez."

"Get some sleep. You're going to need it, Trainee Raudenfeld."

The girl continued walking through the dorm and I tried sleeping. But all I could think about was how much I missed Karma.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the pause between this update. Holidays and my father in law made it a little difficult.

Amy's POV

The first week has flown by. We are so busy that I hardly have time to sit down. I've been issued my uniforms, which is a great relief considering the longer my flight was in civilian clothes the longer and louder we were yelled at during meals. Now with the exception of our missing name tapes, we fit in better. I've been trying to fly under the radar but we were told this morning that we would be assigned our details in the flight. My mind keeps wandering back to the first night when Cortez told me about my inevitable assignment. Dorm Chief.

"DAYROOM."

All the trainee's echo the word, "DAYROOM!"

Everyone stops whatever they were doing and make their way to the room where we filled out our postcards on the first night. We organize ourselves into ten rows of five trainees with a divide of five rows on each side creating an isle.

"DAYROOM TENHUT!"

We snap to a modified position of attention as our MTI walks into the room.

"At ease."

We all relax slightly.

"As I am sure you have heard today you will all be given assignments for details tonight. You will not complain of the detail assigned to you. There will be no trading of details. Understood?"

"YES MA'AM!"

"Good. First up laundry and utility crew will be assigned to the trainees who sleep in bunks 30-33. Latrine will be assigned to the north end of A-bay, with the latrine chief being trainee Carlson. Element leaders will be Jackson, Robinson, Anderson and Lusk. Organize yourselves by height, 1st element leader will be shortest, then you will end with the with 4th element being the tallest, understood?"

"YES MA'AM"

She continues to name of jobs of various details and those assigned to them and I start to let my mind wonder. I think about Karma and what she's doing right now. I look at my watch and see that it's about 7pm. She's probably just finished eating dinner with her parents and now is hanging out with Shane watching netflix. I wonder if she's thinking about me as I am thinking about her.

"Raudenfeld!"

I'm pulled back to reality.

"Yes ma'am?"

"You will be the dorm chief. Do you understand your responsibility?"

"Ma'am trainee Raudenfeld reports as ordered. No ma'am I do not."

"You will be my eyes and ears. You will do my job when I am not here. If there is any time of problem or violation of any rules you will make it your number one priority to alert me or one of the other MTI's do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Trainee's, she is in charge of you. You will show her the same kind of respect that you show me. Is that understood?"

"YES MA'AM."

"It better be. Now mail call, then details."

She begins calling out names and handing out mail. This is the first time since we have been here that we will have received any mail. My heart begins to pound as I hear my name called. The other trainees pass my mail back to me. In my hands I hold only one letter. It's yellow in color, and the name reads "Miss. Karma Ashcroft." I cannot contain the smile on my face. That is until I hear a pounding on the door. The big sister flight trainees who are still on entry controller duty open the flap on the door and run through the motions they need to perform in order to open the door. I hear the name 'Cortez' and then the dormitory door opens.

She walks into the dayroom and makes direct eye contact with me. Somehow she's managed to keep her eyebrows looking amazing the entire six weeks that she has been at this place.

"Ma'am trainee Cortez reports as ordered. We are here to show the flight the way to properly perform their assigned details."

"Yes, we have been expecting you. Trainees fall out to your respective details. Dorm Chief and Element leaders stay in the dayroom."

The MTI waits until the flight has fallen out of the dayroom before she leaves the dormitory for the night. Cortez walks up to me.

"Raudenfeld! How's it going? Or dorm chief rather!"

She's smiling and I can't help but light up a little when she does. It's not often you receive positive vibes from anyone around here.

"I can't believe that I'm responsible for all of them."

"Well you better start believing it girl, whenever they mess up the flack is going to all be on you. You're like their momma now. Matter of fact, don't be surprised if that becomes your new nickname." She giggles.

"Great, I've lived my whole life trying to fly under the radar. Karma's more of the spotlight kind of girl."

"Karma? Who's that? Your sister?"

"Not exactly."

"Ah. Girlfriend. I knew I had you pegged."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"EC!"

A voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Entry controller dormitory 3ECHO2 may I help you?"

"Flight 098 needs to fall out back to their dorm. I want my flight showered and in their beds in 15 minutes, understood."

Everyone from the big sister flight leaves and the girls from my flight start to head to the showers. Cortez is still here because she's on EC for the night.

"Well, I better get to showering."

"Don't think this conversation is over Raudenfeld."

I grab the letter that I got from Karma and make my way back to my bed. I lay it in my drawer of my wall locker and get everything I need to get ready for bed. After I shower I lay down and the lights go out. It hits me right as I almost drift into sleep. I forgot to read the letter.


End file.
